Idotic Love A yu yu hakusho FF 2
by loveiskurama
Summary: Kurama and Rini settle thier argument. Rini is asked to join the gang and jumps at the offer.


this is Idotic Love #2 so read #1 first so you can understand this

in tears you run over to Kurama and yell"you promised you promised me you wouldent tell any one i thought i could trust you i thought i could trust you. i hate you i hate you." this was the first time you went inisde the house but you and kurama go to the garden a lot you run to the garden and hop on your favorite rock in the pond you cry and cry. you hear kurama start to climb the rock. "Rini i had to tell them" "why" you scream "i think you should know why i dont go to school much any more." "why" you say a little more calm "You know how i can control plants and stuff yusuke, Kuabara, and Hiei all have special powers just like you. this might hit hard on you but me hiei and you are demons." "!! what" you say. "I dont know right now how you are becuase your mother isent a demon but this is my human form i am in my demon form a fox demon i was a thif befor i came to the human world.thats all i remember now. hiei is a fire demon a not so nice demon but by being around us i think it has changed him he is now willing to live in this world.yusuke and kuabara are both humans but they have sprit energy a high amount of it 2 we are all part of a group we are sprit detictives we figh demons and we are thinking that we would like you to join our group" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "what omg" you scream out "heck yea i will be in the group". Kurama hugs you and says "thanks i know you will be able to help us quite a lot." kurama and you go into the house. kuabara and yusuke ask "is she gonna be in the group" Kurama says yes and everyone jumps up in the air with a peace sign like mario does when he beats a level lol no but they give you a big hug and you all start dinner all of a sudden 2 girls run thu the door and scream "boys help us with our bags." you look into the hall way and there was a girl with blue long hair and a girl from your school you see her in the halls sometimes. the girls scream out again come "help us with our bags" you look at the bags and your eyes bulge how many fucking cloths can someone get in one day you and the boys walk out into the hall and hiei pokes his head out of his room you see his mouth gape open the girls ask who you are you tell them about your mom yada yada yada im to lazy to tell the story the 3 time but the girls dont kneed to hear the rules. so theres a big hugging scean a little crying and then dinner. after dinner everone encluding hiei. everyone is sitting in the den when kuabara sugests that we play strip poker. the guys sept hiei nodd yes yes yes. "hiei if you say yes we have to play becuase more votes for the guys then the girls" says kuabara. Hiei just nods yes. you look at hiei and you see him smeark a smile and blush a little. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh look at hiei he is blushing everyone looks at hiei" and starts laughing. Hiei just yells "lets just get this over with"  you suck at poker so lets just say you lost your closths the quickest all was left was your bra. the guys being the perves that they are kept on staring "will you guys stop staring" kuabara started to drule. "ugggg kuabara snap out of it" you say and give him a huge slap."ok come on deal the cards yusuke" "dont be a snot that your lozing" yusuke says. just deal and off goes the bra now even hiei is staring you jerk and slap hiei "that is totaly rude." kuabara asks "why are you yelling at hiei but not us ohhhhh rini likes Hiei rini likes hiei." all the guys chim in even kurama  "no i dont "you blush a bright bright red "ohhhhhhhh rini likes hiei." getting sick of the teasing you scream "lets play a different game how about dare or dare i love this game hahahahahahahahaha ummmmm can i get my cloths back." "No" the guys say in unison "awwwwww dang ok -- i wanna go first tho. kuabara you know that girl that you were talking about was it yukina. i dare you to call her up and tell her that you love her". Kuabara heads over to the phone everyone starts laughing ( the phone conversation) "K: is yukina there. y: speaking. K i love you verry quiet Y: what who is this K: i love you" conversaion end. Kuabara runs to the couch again. eberyone starts laughing but hiei he has the horible froun accross his face.(remember yukina is his sister)" Kuabara your turn you say its your turn ."   
end of quiz 2


End file.
